1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loudspeaker cover, comprising a carrier frame, a sound-permeable loudspeaker covering panel attached to the carrier frame, a light exit opening between the loudspeaker covering panel and the carrier frame, and a lighting device having at least one lightguide means and at least one lighting unit arranged so that during operation light can be input into the lightguide. The lightguide is arranged between the carrier frame and the loudspeaker covering panel and extends in the circumferential direction of the carrier frame. As a result, at least a portion of the light exiting a lateral surface of the lightguide can propagate into the surroundings through the light exit opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loudspeaker covers of the type described above can be used for covering a loudspeaker in a recess of an internal trim, such as a door trim of a motor vehicle. The lighting device functions for visually accentuating the loudspeaker cover or the region of the passenger compartment trim adjoining the loudspeaker cover in a targeted fashion to provide a high-quality visual appearance.
DE 10 2012 005 706 A1 discloses an example of a loudspeaker arrangement for a motor vehicle having a loudspeaker cover and a lighting device with a lightguide.
The invention provides a loudspeaker cover of the type described above that can be mounted in a particularly easy way.